


The End

by sasha_dragon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 07:58:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21504505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasha_dragon/pseuds/sasha_dragon
Summary: Sam and Dean are facing their final battle against Chuck. Will they survive the ending he has planned for them?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Supernatural





	The End

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Are we still doing these? Look, I don’t own ‘em, never have and I don’t make a penny out of these little scribbles, so please don’t sue.
> 
> Notes: I just can’t help myself. This is the third ending I’ve written for the boys and like the others, it’s been Kripke’d to hell and back! I’d just managed to finish this before 15.05 screened, so you can only imagine what I said after I watched it. You can blame Chellexxx, my Obi for her encouragement to inflict this on you guys. Thanks go to my long-suffering beta bigj52 who interrupted her holiday to beta this for me. The woman is a saint!

"Come on, Sam, we gotta keep moving," Dean said breathlessly, half carrying, half dragging his brother through the cemetery. In the distance, he heard the sound of pursuit getting closer, as he looked around desperately for somewhere to take cover. He smiled grimly to himself; it was ironic that the Winchesters' last stand was going to happen in Stull cemetery, of all places. Dean appreciated the irony of the situation. Only this time, they weren't facing Michael and Lucifer in an apocalyptic showdown with the fate of the world in the balance. Now they were trying to outrun Chuck and his army of monsters, determined to give his damn book the ending he'd written.

Sam moaned as he pressed a hand against his bloody shirt. Dean bit his lip and adjusted his hold on his brother. Sam gasped as Dean stumbled over a tree root, his wounded leg giving way. Sam grabbed Dean's jacket, sagging against him. "Stop, I can't carry on. You're going to have to leave me here," Sam begged as his knees buckled.

"No way am I leaving you here. Come on, suck it up, Princess. We're getting out of here," Dean ordered as he tried to keep Sam upright, but his strength finally gave out, and they crashed to the ground. Dean nearly sobbed with frustration, as he dragged them both towards a gravestone, hoping to use it to give them a modicum of cover. He sat back against the cold granite and let weariness flow over him. So tired of the constant fighting and running, the last few months their lives had been an even bigger shit storm than usual. No matter how hard they fought, they were barely surviving, and it was all down to Chuck.

Dean pulled Sam higher up his body and his brother whimpered. "Sorry, sorry. Don't worry, we'll get out of this and I'll get you patched up. Then we'll take this fight to Chuck and we'll kick it in the ass, like always." Dean tried to keep his voice light, as he wrapped his arm around Sam, and held onto him.

"Something tells me; we're not getting out of this one, man." Sam coughed and blood spilled over his lips and dribbled down his chin. Dean closed his eyes and rested his head on his brother's shoulder.

"We ain't done yet, you hear me," Dean said gruffly, as he got ready to haul himself and Sam to their feet.

"That's why I love you, Dean. You never know when you're beaten."

Dean looked up to see Chuck leaning against the gravestone opposite. Chuck glanced around. "You know I wanted you two to face your final fate by your mother's grave, but I suppose the site of your greatest triumph will do just fine."

Dean's eyebrows shot up. "Greatest triumph? Sam ended up in the pit being tortured by Michael and Lucifer. I don't call that a friggin’ triumph," he spat back.

Chuck stood up. "Oh, but it was! You, Sam, Bobby and Castiel facing down Michael and Lucifer, ready to sacrifice yourselves for the greater good. I'd never been prouder of the two of you, especially when you wouldn't leave Sam to his dark fate. Then there was that poignant moment as he made the ultimate sacrifice and flung himself in the pit." Chuck smiled. "To quote the fangirls, it got me right in the feels." The inhuman growls were getting closer and Chuck looked over his shoulder. "And it looks like this is where it's all going to end. Ah well, time for the finishing touch." Chuck clicked his fingers, and the gravestone at Dean’s back quivered.

Dean sat forward and frowned at the writing. "You sick son of a bitch!" He shouted as he saw the name Winchester had appeared on the stone.

Chuck shrugged then smirked at him. "As it is written, so it shall be."

Sam grabbed Dean's hand. "Dean?" His face contorted with pain and Dean swallowed hard.

"It's ok, Sammy, it's gonna be ok." Dean looked up at Chuck, his eyes cold and full of hate.

Dean reached for the gun in his waistband, pulled it out and aimed it at Chuck. As he squeezed the trigger, Chuck wagged his finger. "The Equalizer. Really, Dean? You going to kill me?"

"What do you think?"

"You pull that trigger and you know what will happen."

"Yeah, me and you go out in a blaze of glory," Dean replied.

Chuck frowned. "You'd end the universe because I'm going to kill you? What happened to the ‘save the world at any cost’?" He asked incredulously.

Dean looked over Chuck's shoulder and his smile grew broader. "Maybe I'm doing it because we'd all be better off gone, rather than have you keep yanking our chains, and making us dance to your tune. Besides, you son of a bitch, you should never have hurt Sam," he growled as he pulled the trigger.

Chuck and Dean cried out simultaneously, as quantum energy struck them. Dean grunted in pain as he slammed back into the gravestone.

Chuck clutched his shoulder and snarled at Dean. "That's it? All that growling about ‘no one hurts Sammy’, and you miss! I'm a little disappointed in you. Perhaps you two weren't all that special after all. I've had just about enough of you two not doing what I want you to. It's time to put a stop to it." Chuck raised his hand to smite the brothers.  
Before he could strike, he was surrounded by a swirling golden light, and within that light were tendrils of darkness that clung to Chuck. No matter how he struggled he couldn't break free.

"You really thought I missed? I was just buying time until the cavalry got here," Dean said as Chuck flew backward and struck the gravestone.

Chuck slid to the floor and stared up in surprise. Standing over him were Amara, Billie, Rowena, Jack and the strange oily black humanoid figure that was The Empty.  
"Jack? I killed you!" Chuck exclaimed in shock.

"What can I say? I take after my dads," Jack beamed at Sam and Dean.

Chuck struggled to his feet and glared at Billie. "You and your interference! Why can't you be like the original Death," he whined.

"I'm following in his footsteps; he knew exactly how important Sam and Dean are. It just took me a little longer to see the big picture. But I got there in the end." Billie watched Chuck impassively as his face darkened and bristled with anger.

"And what are you doing here with them?" Chuck demanded as he stared at his sister.

"We're ending this," Amara replied calmly.

"We'll see about that." Chuck raised his hand and blasted his sister with incandescent light. Amara brushed the light aside with a wave of her hand and Chuck staggered back, horrified.

"That's impossible!" He exclaimed.

Amara stepped closer to Chuck then spoke to him. "Really, dear brother. Have you forgotten how diminished you were after Sam shot you?"

Chuck stopped and looked at his hands in horror, then he howled in pain and fell to his knees. He looked over at the Winchesters and saw they were both squeezing their injured shoulders. "What's happening?" He gasped.

Amara crouched beside him. "When you made that gun, you were so proud of having created something that would force Dean into destroying somebody he loved, while sacrificing himself heroically. It never even occurred to you that if you were hurt with it, it would be able to connect you to mere mortals. "She nodded at Sam and Dean, "They both have a piece of you within them now. Who knows what gifts it will give them? Maybe they'll make this world a better place when we're gone."  
"Gone, gone where? I'm not going anywhere with you," Chuck said petulantly.

Amara loomed over her brother. "You have done enough damage to this and other worlds. It's time we left them in peace."

Amara nodded to Jack and began to speak in Enochian. Chuck knew the words the young Nephilim spoke, the same ones he'd used to lock Amara away. "You can't do this to me! You think I'm bad, Amara will be ten times worse. You know how much she hated me creating you." Chuck pleaded with the Winchesters, hoping they would relent and let him carry on with his writing. If they let him go, he'd promise to give them a happy ending. A nice quiet retirement with Jack and Cas, where they could play happy families. He didn't do domestic bliss as it lacked dramatic tension. But if it meant he could slip away and start again, he'd be more than happy to try a new genre.

Chuck's hopes were crushed with Amara's next words. "I did resent your creations. I should've been enough for you. But I wasn't and you created world after world, just looking for the perfect story. Now you're acting like a spoiled child because they are exercising the free will you gave them. But don't worry, brother, you won't be going away alone. It's time for us to sleep." Amara reached out and pulled Chuck to her. There was a blinding flash and Amara and Chuck vanished, leaving only beams of light and dark swirling together.  
Jack began to chant again, and a globe of radiant light appeared in his hands. He held it out towards the twin beams of energy, and the darkness coiled around the light, pulling it into the globe.

Jack stopped chanting and looked up. "Amara is holding Chuck, for now. When the spell is done, will you be ready to take them? He asked The Empty.

The Empty eagerly held out its hands towards the globe, but Jack held on to it. "I'll make sure they are asleep, as promised, and you can return to your rest, but you know my price for that."

The Empty lowered its arms, and hissed angrily as it grew in size, and loomed over Jack. Billie pulled out her scythe. "May I remind you the globe will only hold if all parties involved in the spell are alive. If you swallow Jack and Chuck then Amara will be free. Just what do you think Chuck will do to you, when he's back at full strength for your part in this?"

The Empty shrank. "A deal's a deal, I suppose. He's been nothing but a pain in my ass since I took him back." It made a gesture and a figure burst out of its body. Castiel got to his feet, his wings unfurled. For the first time since the fall, his wings were unbroken and his eyes blazed with power. "What's going on?"

"We're just sending Chuck and Amara on a nice long vacation, destination The Empty," Dean spoke as he looked up at his friend.

Cas frowned and went to Sam and Dean. "What happened this time?" He asked as he went to heal Dean.

"It looks like we finally pissed Chuck off so much he was going to gank us himself." Dean shook his head. "Sam first."

"Of course," Cas muttered, as he placed a hand over the wound on Sam's stomach. When the wound was gone, he turned his attention to Dean. When he healed Dean he frowned. "You have a wound like Sam, with the same strange energy that I can't heal. What is it?" He asked as he stood up and helped them to their feet.

"You can have story time later, but we've got work to do now." Billy pointed to the globe in Jack's hands. "We need to finish this now."

Sam and Dean nodded and walked over to Billie and Jack. Cas followed them and stared at the globe in Jack's hands. He looked at Jack with a question in his eyes. "Hi Cas, I'm so glad you're back. You can help us send Chuck and Amara to The Empty."

Cas noticed there was a space between him and Sam in the circle, but before he could ask why, he heard a familiar voice, "Hello, boys! I see you couldn't do this without me."  
Rowena swept into the empty space, her long black velvet gown swishing as she moved. She looked up at Sam. "Samuel, you're looking a little peaky."

Sam smiled at her. "I've had a busy few months trying to survive Chuck's latest masterpiece, but I'm sure I'll be fine when this is done. Are you enjoying being the Queen of hell?"  
"I've got the place running like clockwork. They're so busy scurrying around after me they're not interested in coming topside." Rowena smiled regally.

"Now we've got the reunions out of the way, it's time to go to work." Billie nodded to Jack.

Jack began to chant again, and he was joined by Billie, Rowena, The Empty, Sam and Dean. Cas stood silently, and then the words to the spell appeared in his mind. He looked over in shock at Jack who nodded at him. His voice joined the others, as Billie closed her eyes, and a blue-white light shimmered along the curve of the scythe's blade. Sam and Dean raised their hands, as Cas felt the familiar touch of his father's power coming from them, the sensation shocking him to his core. He took a deep breath, called on his failing power to help, and was stunned when a vast reservoir of power opened to him.

Jack held the globe aloft; it went white with the power of thousands of souls pouring from the scythe in Billie's hand. Then it turned purple as Rowena added her power to the enchantment. Finally, the light was extinguished as blackness from The Empty covered the globe.

Cas added his angelic strength to the mix and Jack's eyes suddenly flared gold. He raised his hand and spoke in Enochian, commanding The Empty to leave this world and return to its eternal slumber. The creature held out its hands and the globe floated to it. It was engulfed in a golden light, and when the light faded, it was gone.

"So that's it then. Chuck and Amara have gone?" Sam asked.

Billie looked around and nodded. "Yes, they're gone. You're really on your own now." She turned to Jack and rested a hand on his shoulder. "It's up to you now. Think you can cope?"

Jack nodded. "I'll be fine. Cas's loyalty and wisdom, Sam's compassion and insight, and Dean's heart and courage will keep me on the right path." He gestured to Sam, Dean and Cas.

"Good. Don't make me regret our little deal, otherwise I'll have no problem in coming back for you. After all, I'm supposed to reap God one day." Billie looked over at Dean and smiled. "I'll see you again someday, Dean Winchester."

Dean returned the smile. "Bring pie next time." He winked as Billie disappeared.

Rowena looked up at Sam. "That's my cue to get going as well. I do hope Arthur is keeping my minions in line."

Sam opened his arms and hugged Rowena. "Tell Ketch we said hi, and maybe we'll see each other soon?"

"Now we're bonded together, you can count on it, Samuel." Rowena stepped away from Sam and waved her hand, a doorway opened and she swept towards it. Just before she stepped through, she looked over her shoulder. "See you soon, boys."

Cas looked around, puzzled. "What did Rowena mean by ‘we're bonded together’? Will somebody please tell me what's going on?"

"Of course, but not here." Jack clicked his fingers and Cas found himself back in the Bunker.

Dean slapped him on the back. "I'll go and get us a drink."

When they were settled down, Cas looked in askance at Sam. "After we got Jack back and you were dragged off to The Empty, I realized something."

"Sammy here was having 'bad dreams,' seeing things like him killing me while he was hopped up on demon blood, and other fun times," Dean explained and Sam nodded.  
"But they weren't bad dreams or even visions. I was connected to Chuck, and I was seeing his other worlds, and the lives of their Sam and Deans. Once I realized that, it didn't take me long to figure out that after I shot Chuck, I became connected to him."

Cas sat forward. "And you're still carrying part of God within you now? It wasn't burnt off by the spell?"

Sam tapped the table then he gestured to Dean. "We both are. We'll carry it with us for as long as we live."

"That still doesn't explain how you're bonded to Rowena." Cas frowned. "Unless..." He looked in horror at Jack, "Tell me you didn't." Cas sat forward, grabbed Jack's arm, and pulled up his sleeve to look at it.

"What are you looking for?" Jacked asked.

"The mark of Cain! What were you two thinking, allowing him to take that on. You know what it did to Lucifer and what it did to you." He glared angrily at Dean.  
"Relax, Cas. Neither I nor Jack has the mark." Dean took a drink and smiled at the fuming angel.

"Then who does?" Cas demanded.

"We all do. The six of us who were in the cemetery tonight. That's what Rowena meant by ‘we're bonded’. We carry the burden together." Sam explained.

Don't worry, Cas. We should be strong enough, with me, the queen of hell, Sam, Dean and my first Arch Angel," Jack said as he looked across at Cas.

"I'm what?" Cas gasped. But in his heart, he knew that Jack was telling the truth. The power he felt when he returned was beyond anything he'd ever experienced.

"Surely you felt the power when you retuned? That was my idea. I'm going to need your help when we all go back to heaven, and I take over my grandfather's duties."

"And what about Sam and Dean? You know humans can't enter heaven. They will be destroyed then what will happen to the spell?" Cas was struggling to come to terms with just how calm Jack and the Winchesters were about the situation. He'd heard what Billie said to The Empty about everyone needing to be alive. If Sam and Dean were gone, then the spell would be substantially weakened. He could only imagine the havoc Chuck would wreak when he returned.

"Considering everything that we've been through, the times we've died and come back. Not to mention the power-up we had from Chuck, so we could defeat all those Fuglies he sent our way for his entertainment. Finally, throw in the spell we just helped cast, and it seems we're not exactly human anymore. Even Billie's having trouble finding out exactly when we're going to die." Dean shrugged and smiled at Cas. "Looks like you're stuck with us. Now what I want to know is, what are we gonna do about all those other worlds? We gonna clean up Chuck's crap?

Dean looked around the table waiting for an answer. He hated the idea that there were worlds out there suffering, because Chuck didn't get the ending to his story right. He could feel the power from Chuck pulsing through his body, and he wanted to use it to put things right. All he needed was directions and he was certain Sam had the coordinates.  
"I hate to say it, but I don't think we can clean it up, not without unraveling the natural order. Chuck did enough of that without us adding to the chaos." Sam sounded regretful as he voiced his opinion.

Dean glared at him. "Then what's the point of being all-powerful if we can't help people?" Dean demanded.

Sam sighed, as he understood Dean's need to help. He felt the same. He'd seen the horrors the others’ versions of him and Dean had endured, and what it meant for those worlds. How many he'd seen fall to the darkness. But they couldn't just go charging in to save everyone, because it had every chance it would pull apart the fabric of reality. Sam had to try to make Dean understand. "It's all about knowing when you can help, and when you have no option but to stand back, and let events run their course. It's the real price of power, right?" Sam looked over at Jack.

Jack nodded. "Billie explained it to me. No matter how hard it is, we can't save everyone. I'm sorry, Dean. I didn't want to disappoint you." He looked forlorn and his shoulders slumped.

"Listen, kid. You haven't disappointed me. It's just gonna take a lot of getting used to. That we can't just go riding in to save the day like we used to." Dean took a sip of his drink. "I'm just starting to understand what a crappy gig being God is now."

Jack looked up at Dean and a sly smile appeared. "No one said we couldn't help at all, we just have to be creative about it."

Dean's face lit up. "Really? That's my boy. What are we going to do?"

"We're going to do what I promised my mother, and make this world a better place." Jack took a deep breath. "But first we'll need to sort out heaven. Are we ready to go?"  
Dean drained his drink and looked around the room. "I'm going to miss being here and driving Baby."

Jack stood up and smiled. "Who says you have to? I think this will make a perfect headquarters and you'll need to get around heaven, so you can visit your family once I've opened all the doors." Jack paused and looked shyly at Sam and Dean. "Would it be possible for me to come with you when you visit Mary. I want to apologize for what I did, and tell her how much I've missed her."

Sam stood up and hugged Jack. "Mom knows it was an accident and we'd love you to meet our dad. I can't wait to see his face when he realizes we're running heaven." He grinned as Dean laughed.

Jack smiled brightly. "Hold on then, this might get a little bumpy," he said as he clicked his fingers.


End file.
